nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Takehiro Izushi
Takehiro Izushi is a longtime Nintendo engineer who has worked with the company ever since 1975. Eventually he became the general manager of Nintendo R&D1, following the vacancy left by Gunpei Yokoi. In 2018, he retired completely from Nintendo. History Takehiro Izushi started his career at Nintendo in 1975 as an engineer. His first product was Beam Gun Custom, released in 1975. He then, worked on the Color TV Game series, where he first got involved in game development and was a part of Nintendo Research and Development 1, under Gunpei Yokoi. He was also mostly involved in the engineering and programming of various Game & Watch units along with Masao Yamamoto. Following Yokoi's departure from the company, Izushi was promoted to R&D1's general manager in 1997. He stayed in that position until Iwata's reestrutcure of Nintendo took place in 2005, when Hitoshi Yamagami took his position. After Satoru Iwata shuffled the development teams around, Izushi stepped away from game development in favor of a position in the General Affairs Division. In early 2018, he retired from Nintendo. Works * ''Beam Gun Custom'' (1975) - Engine * ''Color TV Game 6'' (1977) - Programmer * ''Color TV Game 15'' (1978) - Programmer * ''Color TV Game Racing 112'' (1978) - Programmer * ''Color TV Game Block Breaker'' (1979) - Programmer * ''Fire'' (1980) - Programmer * ''Octopus'' (1981) - Programmer * Donkey Kong (Game & Watch) (1982) - Programmer * ''X'' (1992) - Technical Support * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) - Virtual Boy Staff * ''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) - Producer * ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1997) - Producer * ''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997) - General Manager * ''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (1998) - General Manager * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) - Producer * ''Wario Land II'' (1998) - Producer * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (Super Famicom) (1998) - Produce * ''Super Famicom Wars'' (1998) - Producer * ''Pokémon Red and Blue'' (1998) - Producer (International Version) * ''Pokemon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' (1998) - Producer * ''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' (1998) - Producer * ''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (1999) - Producer * ''Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori'' (1999) - Production * ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (1999) - Producer * ''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' (1999) - Producer * ''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' (GBC) (1999) - Producer * ''Trade & Battle: Card Hero'' (2000) - Producer * ''Wario Land 3'' (2000) - Producer * ''Pokemon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Production * ''Pokémon Puzzle League'' (2000) - Producer * ''Kaijin Zona'' (2000) - Nintendo Staff * ''Sin & Punishment'' (2000) - Producer * ''Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics'' (2000) - Producer * ''Chee-Chai Alien'' (2001) - Nintendo * ''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'''' (2001) - Producer * [[Wario Land 4|''Wario Land 4]] (2001) - Producer * ''Advance Wars'' (2001) - Producer * ''Dokodemo Taikyoku: Yakuman Advance'' (2001) - Producer * ''Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi'' (2002) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' (2002) - Producer * ''Densetsu no Starfy'' (2002) - Producer * ''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2002) - Producer * ''Metroid Fusion'' (2002) - Producer * ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Producer * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) - Producer * [[WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!|''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!]] (2003) - Producer * [[Fire Emblem (video game)|''Fire Emblem]] (2003) - Producer * ''Wario World'' (2003) - Producer * ''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) - Producer * ''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Producer * ''Densetsu no Starfy 2'' (2003) - General Producer * ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$''! (2003) - Producer * ''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2003) - General Producer * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) - Producer * ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (2004) - Producer * ''Rakubiki Jiten DS'' (2005) - Advisor * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) Special Thanks * ''Super Mario Land'' (1989) * ''Balloon Kid'' (1990) * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) * ''Battle Clash'' (1992) * ''Vegas Stakes'' (1993) * ''Mario & Wario'' (1993) * ''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' (1993) * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) only credited in the extended staff roll * ''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) * ''Galactic Pinball'' (1995) * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBC) (2000) (Japanese Version) * ''Dr. Mario 64'' (2001) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) (International Version) * ''Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day'' (2007) Interviews * Nintendo Online Magazine * Iwata Asks: Game & Watch Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers Category:Engineers